Don't lose a bet
by Alexisz
Summary: Mello has the idea to make a bet with Matt. Who will win, and who will lose? what are the consequences? Oneshot. Rated M for strong language.


A/N Hellow ^^ This is my very first fanfic! Me be proud! Or maybe I should be ashamed, because it is crap xD English is not my native language, so sorry if it's horrible. I don't have a BETA reader, so maybe the grammar sucks. Okay, I can keep on forever saying this might be crap, but let's read it first, shall we?

I don't own anything, blah blah, don't like don't read, blah blah, sorry if it's afwul, blah blah.

It was a nice, hot summer day, and Matt and Mello were lying on the couch. Mello was in the corner of the couch, playing with the paper of the chocolate casing.

It didn't ever matter how hot the weather was, Mello always wore leather. Surprisingly, he wasn't even sweating. Matt was lying with his head on Mello's lap, playing a game on his Nintendo. No gloves, and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. His goggles were around his neck. Mello was quite irritated by Matt's goggles, he didn't know why. Sometimes, Matt even slept with his goggles on! Matt would wake up with 2 circle prints on his face, and that wasn't very charming. Mello always tried hard not to care, it was Matt's decision to wear goggles after all. He knew Matt couldn't life without his goggles.

Mello sighed, making Matt snap out of his game. ''W'sup Mells?'' ''…Nothing.'' Mello answered, making Matt go back to his game. After a while, Matt paused his game again, and brought his attention to Mello. He stared to Mello for a while, until Mello got irritated. ''What'cha looking at?'' Mello snapped. Matt was silent for a while, then he said ''I was wondering what you'd look like with curled hair'' with a dead serious face.

Silence.

Mello made a weird face, like a really pissed off and confused face at the same time. ''The fuck?'' ''Can I curl your hair?'' he asked. Matt was still looking at Mello, waiting for him to answer. ''Why the hell would'ya- no, never mind, just go back to that stupid game of yours.'' Matt frowned, ''How many times do I have to say, this is not a stupid game!'' Matt sat right up, and showed the screen of his Nintendo. ''See! It's cool!'' He pressed the screen almost against Mello's nose. Mello pushed the Nintendo away ''Get that thing out of my face you moron,'' but Mello looked at the screen.

He saw a person with green clothes, white pants and a sword. ''Why the hell is that thing wearing a nightcap?'' Matt frowned, and turned the Nintendo to himself. ''… Nightcap? I don't know. Does it matter?'' Mello sighed again, and dropped the subject. But Matt continued. ''It's Legend of Zelda, and you have to save the princess and stuff. It's awesome'' Matt putted his goggles on his eyes. He looked like a little kid, proud to have this game. Mello thought it was cute, when Matt looked like that. Matt could talk about his videogames like it was the best thing in the world. Matt thought is was. The red-head also gave up and lied down again. It was silent again. Well, except for Matt fingers hitting the buttons on the Nintendo of course.

Mello's chocolate bar was almost finished, when he asked ''So, what were you playing again?'' Matt hold his finger up, as if to say 'wait up'. The chocoholic got irritated again. Mello always got irritated by Matt. No matter what Matt did, Mello always got irritated. But in the end, he loved Matt. He couldn't help it. ''Okay'' Matt said. He pushed a button, to pause the game again. ''It's a game.'' He said simply. Now Mello was waiting for Matt to continue, which he didn't. The blond said sarcastically ''Yes, captain obvious, but what was the game called?'' Matt pushed some buttons, and then turned around the Nintendo again, to show Mello the screen. It said 'Legend of Zelda' with a weird lettertype. Zelda? ''So, you are Zelda, and you have to save the prin-'' ''Nooooo'' Matt said in a dramatically bored tone. ''The princess is called Zelda. The guy is Link. Sheesh…'' He was about to continue the game, thinking that that was all Mello had to ask. But instead, the blond said ''That makes no fucking sense, y'know.'' Matt ignored him, and continued the game. ''Don't ignore me, you asshole.'' Matt was still ignoring Mello, and it pissed him off. He grabbed the Nintendo away from Matt's hands, while saying ''Lemme try that.''

Matt was surprised, but recovered and tried to get his Nintendo back. ''no-NO GIVE IT BACK!'' Matt sat right up again, trying to get the Nintendo from Mello's grip. Mello pushed his hand against Matt's face, so Matt couldn't get any closer. The red-head hopelessly waved his arms in Mello's direction, but it wasn't very useful. Mello focussed on the screen. ''Why does this look so weird?'' he asked. Matt immediately stopped struggeling. Matt also thought is was weird. Not the game, but Mello. Mello never had any interest in his games, but now he had! The gamer felt very happy. Mello said very softly ''You idiot. Wasting your time to a simple game…'' and then he hit some buttons. Matt was a bit offended, and stated ''It's not simple, it's actually quite difficult sometimes y'know. I just can't seem to get trough the last level.'' Mello wasn't paying attention to what Matt was talking about. ''Oh really…'' Mello said. They were both silent again.

Mello was playing, and Matt was on his knees on the couch and watched. The blond let the character walk around for a bit and let him smash his sword against a rock. That wasn't very useful, and Matt was annoyed. The character took out his shield, to block… nothing, actually. Matt was watching with so minor interest. Then, the character fell into a big black hole, and died. This happened several times, until he had no more lives. The screen went black, and showed the words 'Game over'.

''Dude, you suck'' Matt said. Mello looked with his bright blue eyes into Matt's (goggled) eyes and made a simple excuse: ''I was just finding out which button was for what, you moron.'' The gamer grinned ''Yeah, suuuuure,'' and made his voice go high, as if to imitate Mello, ''Oh Matty I'm sooo interested in that game of yours! Oh it's stupid! I suck, but I'm not letting him knooooow!'' Matt laughed. When he looked at Mello again, he swore he'd have died if stares could kill. Matt stuck his tongue out ''You just can't handle the fact I can do something better than you.'' He said. Matt felt very proud, the blond was only glaring at him. The gamer tried to push his luck another bit, by saying ''I bet you couldn't even finish level one!''

Now Mello grinned. ''Oh,'' Mello said, ''you wanna bet?'' Matt's smile was gone. Oh shit. This couldn't be good… ''Uh… sure, I guess'' the red-head said with not very much confidence. ''Good.'' Mello said. ''If I win this game, you'll fix my laptop.'' Matt sighed dramatically. ''Mells!'' The chocoholic was getting pissed off. ''Matt! I need it!'' he said. Matt made a clicking noise with his tongue. ''pff, fiiiiiine…BUT, if you've lost all your lives then… You'll let me curl your hair!'' Matt smiled again. ''With what? We don't have a curler.''

After Mello had said that, Matt blushed, and rubbed the back of his head ''Heh'' (A/N imagine Matt with a :3 face) It took a few seconds, before Mello got it. He pinched the bridge of his nose, ''Matt, don't tell me you already bought one.'' Matt made the same face as before, and said ''Heh'' once again. ''You're a really sneaky bastard you know that?'' he said, quite calm, to Matt's surprise. Matt was just smiling more and more. ''That why you love me.'' ''Shut up. So, it's settled?'' Oh dude'' Matt grinned, ''you're going DOWN!'' Mello rolled his eyes. ''Whatever, just get level 1. I'll play it.''

Matt took the Nintendo from Mello's hands, and, with a smile, he searched level 1 and gave it to the blond. Mello didn't say anything, but just took the game console from Matt and started playing. It wasn't going very well. The character died in a few seconds, because he couldn't defend himself against the monster-thingy's. This happened a few times, until he had lost all his lives. This all took 2 minutes.

When the character died for the last time, Matt said ''HAHA LOSER that was just level 1! You suck, I rock, ahah, ahah,'' and made a little dance. This looked very weird, because he was still on his knees. Mello closed his eyes for a sec and leaned his head back on the couch. ''Shiiiiiit…'' When Matt was done sit-dancing, he leaned forward, his face really close to Mello. Mello didn't even notice. ''Now I can curl your hair you little cutie of mine! Haha!''

Mello was silent. This meant no good. Matt still smiled, trying to get the tension a bit more comfortable, but it didn't work. ''… Mells?'' Matt said, really really careful. Mello didn't answer, the silence was almost deafening. Slowly, Mello opened his eyes and turned his head to face the gamer. He glared. ''No. Fucking. Way.'' Matt was disappointed. ''But-'' ''Don't even think about it.'' Matt sighed, and let his head rest on Mello's lap, his face away from Mello. ''You're a meanie, Mells…'' he could feel Mello still glaring. ''Yeah, well, deal with it. Now get me some chocolate.''

Matt smiled again, turning on Mello's lap, so he was looking upwards, to Mello's face. ''Only if you're going with me~'' Matt said happily. Mello raised his eyebrow. ''What are you planning?'' Matt got up, leaned in and gave the blond a peck on the lips. Mello glared, again. ''Don't glare, sweetie, it doesn't make you look very nice'' and gave Mello another little kiss. This time, he let their lips connect just a little longer. Mello wasn't responding, and looked away. Matt frowned.

''Somethin' wrong?'' the blond still wasn't looking in Matt's eyes. ''Just… put off the damn goggles when you're kissing me.'' Mello said while crossing his arms. This made the red-head smile. ''Why, you wanna see my beautiful eyes? You close your eyes while kissing you know'' And there was the glare again.''All right, allright, I'll put them off, jeez.'' Matt raised his hands to take off the goggles, and dropped them on the floor.

''Now,'' Matt said while sitting on Mello's lap, ''is this better for you, princess?'' ''Don't call me princess.'' The gamer was sitting on his knees, each knee beside each leg of Mello, facing his lover. ''But Mells, you're my little princess~'' Mello was silent. Matt took this as his cue to put his arms around Mello's neck and kiss him deeply.

Their lips touched, softly, and this time, Mello was responding. Responding? Dude, he was taking over the lead, as always. It didn't matter that Matt always was the one that showed he wanted it, Mello always took the lead. Not that Matt minded, no, he loved it. The only times that Mello showed how much he loved Matt, was when they're making love. The two guys opened their mouths and tasted each other. They got in a battle, fighting for dominance. Obliviously, Mello won.

While they're kissing, Matt wasn't playing with Mello's hair, as usual. But Mello didn't really care. After a while, Mello felt something in his neck. Mello broke the kiss and looked up to Matt's face. Matt's eyes weren't focussed on his, but on something behind him. The blond looked behind him, and saw that Matt was busy opening a bag. ''What are you…'' Mello brought his arms to the bag, and stole it from Matt. It was a simple black backpack. Mello looked up to Matt, showing him that he was confused. Matt had a bad pokerface, and blushed. Mello raised his eyebrow and brought the backpack to his side to open it. The zipper was already half-open. Matt tried to open this backpack behind Mello's back while kissing? ''Eh, Mello, you might not want to ope-'' ''Shut up.'' Mello opened the backpack and stuck his hand in. Matt blushed even more. Suddenly, Mello stopped, and revealed a… curler? ''Eh, yeah, lemme explai-'' ''MATT YOU ASSHOLE!''

A/N So, was it bad? I never putted something like this on the internet, so I'm kind of insecure :P Please review, or PM me to tell me what you think :D P.S. try to say 'simple black backpack' ten times fast. Damn that's difficult...


End file.
